


camp knowhere (byerson)

by byerson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerson/pseuds/byerson
Summary: yeah so basically will goes to science camp with dustin and shit goes down !!
Relationships: Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	camp knowhere (byerson)

**Author's Note:**

> word count : 3k words  
> plot : will and dustin go to camp knowhere !!  
> warnings : none  
> authors note : i know that suzie probably wouldnt act like this (though idk bc we dont know much abt her character yet) and i know will wouldn't either but ! its for the plot. also this is really messy (especially towards the end) and im sORRY please enjoy anyways

it took a long time before dustin was able to convince will to go to camp knowhere with him. will was paranoid that something bad would happen, but dustin was able to reassure him. so now that dustin's mom was driving them to the camp, will felt a bit more calm. still nervous, of course, but not as much as he was when dustin first asked him to go. dustin had his arm wrapped around will's shoulders. claudia knew that the two were dating, and she had no problem with it whatsoever, all that mattered to her was that her son was happy. but, she had promised dustin that she wouldn't tease or embarrass him when will was around, so she kept her mouth shut and just smiled.

when they arrived and got their bags out of the car, will was rather shocked. he had never be to a camp before, so he wasn't really sure of what to expect, since dustin didn't tell him much other than that it was a science camp and they would sleep in cabins. nervously, will looked up at dustin and furrowed his eyebrows a bit in an anxious manner, to which dustin just ruffled will's hair and smiled reassuringly.

"it'll be fun, i promise." he chuckled when will huffed and tried to fix his hair. "now come on, we have to talk to the camp counselor about our schedules and cabin." 

dustin grabbed a hold of will's hand (the one that wasn't carrying his bag of things he insisted on bring with him) and began to walk towards the building, and will hesitantly followed after him. there were a few other kids here, some were older and some were younger. and almost all of them were staring at them. will tried his best to ignore their gazes, staring at the ground nervously to avoid any eye contact. as far as he could tell, science camp seemed scary and he wasn't very thrilled to be here. but on the bright side, dustin was here too and hopefully they might get a cabin together.

the camp counselor gave them their schedules and cabin number, along with a pamplet that had everything they needed to know about the camp. despite will's sour attitude towards the camp, he had to admit that he was excited for his class about space. with an excited grin, dustin dragged will back to their cabin so they could put their stuff up and then look around. the camp was small, and so were the cabins, but each cabin had four people in it. dustin and will were the last kids to get there, so they both got a cabin to theirselves. which was incredibly lucky, actually, that meant that they be romantic with each other in private! hopefully, anyways.

will sat down on one of the beds, humming and looking up at his boyfriend. "so what now, dust bunny?" he looked around the inside of the cabin, pursing his lips in thought.

dustin shrugged. "we could look around, talk to people. or we could just hang out in here." he sat down beside him, placing his hand over will's own and smiling softly at him.

"i'm fine with looking around." will turned his hand and intertwined their fingers, looking up at dustin.

"great! then let's go!" dustin got up and, even though he didn't want to, let go of will's hand and started to walk out of the cabin.

a little disappointed, will followed close behind him. dustin had been here before, albeit a long time ago, so he knew where everything was and practically who everyone was. there were still a few new kids, of course, but other than that he knew everyone and everyone knew him. that sort of,, concerned will. for reasons that he wasn't quite sure of yet. will got jealous easily, but he never really showed it. he only ever got jealous because he was terrified that one day dustin would leave him for another girl because they could actually get married. it was a fear that he didn't dare tell dustin about. 

~.* timeskip *.~

a few days had passed, and will was starting to like this place. it wasn't so bad after all. the classes were pretty fun and so were the projects, and he liked researching things on the computers or reading books about certain plants or animals. and plus, him and dustin got to hang out and have a few of the same classes, which was great! and dustin had even introduced him to some of his science camp friends, and they were all incredibly nice. 

currently, it was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria building and sitting at their tables. will, who wasn't hungry, decided to work on his solar system model. all of the planets and sun had already been painted (by him of course) and now all he needed to do was set them up where they were supposed to go. dustin was eating while some girl was talking to him from the other side of the table. will tried not to pay much attention to what she was saying, as he was focused on his project, but when he heard her giggle it caught his attention. he looked up and saw that she was giving him a certain type of... look. the same look that will would give dustin. a loving sort of look.

she was twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her finger and had a warm smile on her face while she stared at him. will's nose wrinkled in annoyance, but he quickly turned his focus back towards his project, this time listening to what the two of them were saying.

"maybe you could come back to my cabin and we could hang out?" the girl suggested in a shy tone. dustin hummed in response.

"can't, 'm working on a project with will. sorry, suzie." dustin shrugged, crossing his legs, he looked down at will and saw that he seemed annoyed. but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, and assumed it was because of his model.

"awe, come on dusty buns, please? i have something really important to tell you." suzie pouted at him and fluttered her eyelashes. 

"then tell me here." dustin was curious on what was so important that they needed to go back to her cabin so she could tell him.

"but will is here." suzie frowned.

when he heard his name, will immediately focused his gaze on her, without moving his head. he was giving her a sort of death stare, almost. but it was quick, and he quickly had an expresionless look on his face before anyone could notice. "that shouldn't matter." the corner of will's mouth upturned, almost into a sneer.

suzie had a surprised look on her face. "i didn't even know you could hear us."

"i'm not deaf. just because i'm focusing on something else doesn't mean my ears suddenly don't work." will said in a sour tone, carefully putting his mini model of earth into its place.

immediately, dustin knew that something was up. will never acted this way unless he was angry or jealous. he gently placed a hand on will's knee, rubbing it gently to comfort him, before turning to look towards suzie.

"so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" dustin glanced towards will again, then back towards suzie.

the brown haired girl turned a bit red. she was embarrassed, both because of dustin and because of what will had said to her. he seemed to be rude. she wasn't sure if he liked her very much. but still, she let out a sigh and looked away from dustin, biting her lip nervously. "i was wondering if... maybe... you wanted to start dating?" suzie asked shyly.

will, shocked by this, practically jumped and hit his knee on the table, which then caused his model to fall over and all of the planets to fall out of place. dustin's eyes were wide, he looked at suzie then back towards will.

"son of a bitch!" will screamed angrily. at this point, even he wasn't sure if it was because of what suzie had asked or because he had messed up his project.

"excuse me?" suzie said, nose scrunched up in annoyance and anger as she stood up from the table.

will stood up as well, looking down at suzie with an angry expression. he wanted to apologize, but he decided against it. it wasn't her fault that she didn't know they were dating.. but at the same time, it still made him upset. they both glared at each other, will sneered.

"he's not interested in you." will snapped.

"you wouldn't know that." suzie snapped back. she wasn't a mean person in nature, but will had pissed her off.

"yes i would." will clenched his fists. 

dustin, unsure of how to react, and still in a state of shock, just sat there and stared up at them. other people had started to stare, too.

"oh really? how so?" suzie crossed her arms. "you don't know how dustin feels about me. maybe he does like me."

"i know for a fact he doesn't like you because i'm his-" he cut himself off, hesitating for a split second. he almost said boyfriend. "-best friend. since fourth grade. i would know if he liked you."

suzie scoffed. "are you now? i doubt that he'd ever want to be friends with someone like you." she felt bad, too, for what she was saying. they both did. but anger had a way of changing you and making you say things that you don't mean.

but it would be a lie to say that what suzie had just said didn't hurt. sure, she knew nothing about him and what he had been through, what that could mean to him. but it didn't change the fact that she had said it, and it hit him on a personal level.

dustin finally intervened, standing up from his seat. "both of you just stop arguing!" he yelled. 

both of them stopped glaring at each other, will stopped what he was about to say and looked up at his boyfriend, the angry look on his face vanished almost immediately. then he felt guilty, he felt like an asshole and that dustin hated him now. he looked down at the table, at his solar system model that had fell over, he gulped nervously.

"thank you." dustin turned to look at suzie. "listen, i'm sorry but i don't feel that way about you. i'm already dating someone else." 

suzie felt her heart shatter. she felt both guilty and sad, now. she nodded and looked down as well.

"there wasn't any point in arguing or being rude." dustin looked towards will, a bit disappointed in him. he wasn't quite sure what he felt at that point, but he knew he wasn't very happy.

will didn't look up at him, he just got his solar system model and grabbed all of the mini models, putting them in his pocket. without saying anything, he turned around and stormed back off into the cabin. now it was just suzie and dustin, standing there. suzie didn't say anything either, she just ran off into her own cabin as well. people were still staring, and though dustin wasn't that type of person, he still felt nervous as he was stared at. so he grabbed his tray and threw it in the trash can before walking to his next class, deciding to give will some time alone.

~.* timeskip *.~

two days had passed, and the two boyfriends still hadn't spoken to each other. when dustin walked into his cabin, he saw will sitting down on his bed, back facing him, his solar system model was finished and was sitting on the table. dustin hesitated, unsure on whether or not he should say anything to him. so, dustin closed the door and quickly changed into his pajamas. he thought for a few moments, before climbing into bed next to will, who only spared a single glance towards dustin before looking back at his notebook. dustin sat up, glaring at the back of will's head.

"you can't just ignore me forever, will." he muttered bitterly.

if he had to be honest, he was a little hurt. and he felt a bit bad, for some odd reason. he knew he didn't do anything wrong, but it still felt like he did when will had been completely ignoring him. 

"i'm not ignoring you." will scribbled something down in his notebook, eyebrows furrowed.

"yes you are! you haven't said a word to me in two days and you haven't even looked at me until now!" dustin snapped.

will went quiet. he was the type of person who admitted when he was in the wrong, and apologized for whatever he had done. but at the moment, he was still upset. mostly at himself, for snapping at suzie when she had done nothing wrong (at first). and he felt bad for ignoring dustin for so long, for hurting his feelings. he stayed silent, thinking about what he should say, but before he could apologize to him dustin started talking again.

"you're acting like an asshole, will. and for no reason!" dustin was right, will didn't have a reason. he was jealous, and terrified of dustin leaving him for suzie, but that was no excuse.

in the moment, will didn't even notice that he had started to cry. he closed his notebook and set it on the bed. "just leave me alone." he got up and stormed out of the cabin, leaving dustin to sit there.

he knew that will was a rather emotional person, but he was someone who hid his emotions well as to not "bother" anyone with them. but dustin didn't even know why will was upset, why he was ignoring him. dustin got up and rushed after him, it was dark outside and everyone was in their cabins. dustin had to look around for will for a long while, before finding him sitting on the shore of the lake, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared down at the water, watching the moon's reflection in the waves.

"will..." dustin murmured, sadly, and sat down next to him. will looked up at him with tears in his eyes, before turning away.

"i'm sorry, dustin. you didn't even do anything wrong and i still got upset at you for no reason." will stared at the water and didn't say anything for a few more moments. "you were right, i have been acting like a jerk."

"y'know i forgive you, byers. i just want to know why you're so upset." dustin wrapped his arm around will's shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to will's cheek, he blushed.

will hesitated, then moved closer to dustin. 

"i'm terrified that you'll leave me for her because you can actually marry her one day, unlike me... plus she's pretty and..." he sniffled, trying to wipe his tears away. "and i don't know. i felt like you hated me because of what happened and because of what i said to her, and i guess i thought you didn't want to talk to me either."

dustin frowned, wrapping both of his arms around will and holding him to his chest. he pressed a soft kiss to the top of will's head, lovingly brushing his hair out of his face.

"oh, my byers boy... i could never hate you." dustin murmured, burying his face in will's hair. "you're the love of my life and i will never leave your side."

"i love you, dustin. i'm sorry that i ignored you for so long. you didn't deserve that." will wrapped his arms around dustin and pressed the side of his head to dustin's chest, closing his eyes calmly. 

the curly haired boy just smiled, taking off his hat and putting it on will's head instead. "i already said i forgive you, will." he rubbed his back in a loving way. "i love you... and i shouldn't have yelled at you earlier." he sighed and turned to look at the water.

"you had every reason to." will murmured tiredly, yawning. 

dustin shook his head in response, but didn't say anything else. he knew that they were both tired and emotional and he didn't want to say anything else. he gently cupped will's face and turned his head, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. will returned the kiss immediately, moving one of his hands to cup the back of dustin's head. suddenly a flashlight was shined on them, and they both pulled away from the kiss with wide eyes, looking at who it was. it was one of the camp counselors.

"what are you two doing outside of your cabins?" he started walking towards them, eyebrows raised.

the two boys looked at each other, nervously, pulling away from each other.

"uhm- we wanted to get some fresh air-" will said quickly, clearing his throat awkwardly and glancing towards dustin.

the counselor scoffed. "as if. i hope you guys remember that i'm the one who wakes you both up in the morning, i see you two cuddling. i know something is going on between you." he didn't sound angry, though. he crouched down in front of them.

"okay, and? do you have a problem with that?" dustin's nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"of course not. reminds me of me and my boyfriend when we were your age." the camp counselor shrugged with a small smile, ruffling dustin's hair and then will's. "but you two should go back inside. it's not safe out here on your own."

will blinked in shock, staring up at him before looking at dustin, who was also just as shocked. 

"are we in trouble?" will asked and stood up, grabbing onto dustin's hand. 

"no, this'll be our little secret." he smiled and walked off towards the counselors cabin.

dustin and will walked back into the cabin, climbing in bed and cuddling with one another before finally falling asleep.


End file.
